2014
2014 was designated as: *International Year of Crystallography *International Year of Family Farming *International Year of Small Island Developing States *International Year of Solidarity with the Palestinian People __TOC__ Events January * January 1 – Latvia officially adopts the euro as its currency and becomes the 18th member of the Eurozone. * January 5 – A launch of the communication satellite GSAT-14 aboard the GSLV Mk.II D5 marks the first successful flight of an Indian cryogenic rocket engine. * January 19 – 2014 Bannu bombing: a Taliban vehicle bomb attack on a Pakistani military convoy in the city of Bannu kills at least 26 soldiers and injures 38 others. February * February – The Ebola virus epidemic in West Africa begins, infecting at least 28,616 people and killing at least 11,310 people, the most severe both in terms of numbers of infections and casualties. * February 7 – 23 – The XXII Olympic Winter Games are held in Sochi, Russia. Slopestyle events are introduced for the first time. * February 13 – Belgium becomes the first country in the world to legalise euthanasia for terminally ill patients of any age. * February 22 – 2014 Ukrainian revolution: The Verkhovna Rada (Ukrainian parliament) votes to remove President Viktor Yanukovych from office, replacing him with Oleksandr Turchynov, after days of civil unrest leaving around 100 people dead in Kiev. March * March 5 – Nicolás Maduro, the President of Venezuela, severs diplomatic and political ties with Panama, accusing Panama of being involved in a conspiracy against the Venezuelan government. * March 8 – Malaysia Airlines Flight 370, a Boeing 777 airliner en route to Beijing from Kuala Lumpur, disappears over the Gulf of Thailand with 239 people on board. The aircraft is presumed to have crashed into the Indian Ocean. * March 16 ** 2014 Crimean status referendum: A referendum on the status of the Crimean Peninsula is held. ** The fifth ICC T20 World Cup is held in Bangladesh. * March 21 – Russia formally annexes Crimea after President Vladimir Putin signs a bill finalizing the process. * March 24 – During an emergency meeting, the United Kingdom, the United States, Italy, Germany, France, Japan, and Canada temporarily suspend Russia from the G8. * March 27 – The United Nations General Assembly passes Resolution 68/262, recognizing Crimea within Ukraine's international borders and rejecting the validity of the 2014 Crimean referendum. * March 31 – The United Nations International Court of Justice rules that Japan's Antarctic whaling program is not scientific but commercial and forbids grants of further permits. April *April 7 – The Donetsk People's Republic unilaterally declares its independence from Ukraine. * April 10 – In response to the 2014 Crimean crisis, the Parliamentary Assembly of the Council of Europe (PACE) passes a resolution to temporarily strip Russia of its voting rights; its rights to be represented in the Bureau of the Assembly, the PACE Presidential Committee, and the PACE Standing Committee; and its right to participate in election-observation missions. * April 14 – An estimated 276 girls and women are abducted and held hostage from a school in Nigeria. * April 16 – Korean ferry [[Sinking of MV Sewol|MV Sewol capsizes and sinks]] after an unmanageable cargo shift, killing 304 people, mostly high school students. * April 25 — The water source for Flint, Michigan is changed, starting the Flint water crisis. * April 27 – The Catholic Church simultaneously canonizes Popes John XXIII and John Paul II. * April 28 – United States President Barack Obama's new economic sanctions against Russia go into effect, targeting companies and individuals close to Russian President Vladimir Putin. May * May 5 **The World Health Organization identifies the spread of poliomyelitis in at least 10 countries as a major worldwide health emergency. **Boko Haram militants kill approximately 300 people in a night attack on Gamboru Ngala. * May 12 – The Luhansk People's Republic unilaterally declares its independence from Ukraine. * May 20 – Terrorists in Nigeria detonate bombs at Jos, killing 118 people. * May 22 **The Royal Thai Army overthrows the caretaker government of Niwatthamrong Boonsongpaisan after a failure to resolve the political unrest in Thailand. **The Donetsk People's Republic and the Luhansk People's Republic declare the formation of Novorossiya, also referred to as the Union of People's Republics. June *June 5 – A Sunni militant group called the Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant (also known as the ISIS or ISIL) begins an offensive through northern Iraq, aiming to capture the Iraqi capital city of Baghdad and overthrow the Shiite government led by Prime Minister Nouri al-Maliki. * June 12 – July 13 – The 2014 FIFA World Cup is held in Brazil, and is won by Germany. *June 13 – The military intervention against ISIL begins. *June 19 – Felipe VI becomes King of Spain upon the abdication of Juan Carlos I. *June 29 – The Islamic State of Iraq and the Levant declares itself a caliphate. July * July 8 – August 26 – Amid growing tensions between Israel and Hamas following the kidnapping and murder of three Israeli teenagers in June and the revenge killing of a Palestinian teenager in July, Israel launches Operation Protective Edge against Hamas-controlled Gaza Strip starting with numerous missile strikes, followed by a ground offensive a week later. In seven weeks of fighting, 2,100 Palestinians and 71 Israelis are killed. * July 17 – Malaysia Airlines Flight 17, a Boeing 777, crashes in eastern Ukraine after being shot down by a missile. All 298 people on board are killed. * July 21 – The United Nations Security Council adopts Resolution 2166 in response to the shootdown of Malaysia Airlines Flight 17. * July 23 – August 3 – The 2014 Commonwealth Games takes place in Glasgow, Scotland. * July 24 – Air Algérie Flight 5017 crashes in Mali, killing all 116 people on board. August * August 7 – Khmer Rouge leaders Nuon Chea and Khieu Samphan are found guilty of crimes against humanity and are sentenced to life imprisonment by the Khmer Rouge Tribunal. * August 8 – The United States military begins an air campaign in northern Iraq to stem the influx of ISIL militants. * August 9 – The shooting of Michael Brown occurs in Ferguson, Missouri. September * September 18 – In a referendum, Scotland votes against independence from the United Kingdom. * September 22 – The United States and several Arab partners begin their airstrike campaign in Syria. * September 26 – The 2014 World Summit of Nobel Peace Laureates, to be held in Cape Town from 13 to 15 October, is suspended after a boycott of Nobel Laureates to protest the third time refusal of a visa to the 14th Dalai Lama by a South African Government "kowtowing to China". *September 28 – Hong Kong protests: Benny Tai Yiu-ting announces that Occupy Central is launched as Hong Kong's government headquarters is being occupied by thousands of protesters. Hong Kong police resort to tear gas to disperse protesters but thousands remain. October * October 3 – Stefan Löfvén replaces Fredrik Reinfeldt as Prime Minister of Sweden * October 19 – The Roman Catholic Church beatifies Pope Paul VI. *October 20 – Joko Widodo was inaugurated as the 7th President of Indonesia. * October 24 – Alan Eustace, an American computer scientist, set the current world record highest and longest free fall jump from over Roswell, New Mexico, United States, breaking the sound barrier without any machine assistance during a record space dive out of a massive helium-filled balloon. His descent to Earth lasted 4 minutes 27 seconds and stretched nearly with peak speeds exceeding , setting new world records for the highest free-fall jump and total free-fall distance . * October 31 – Longtime Burkina Faso President Blaise Compaoré resigns after widespread protests in response to his attempts to abolish presidential term limits. November * November 2 – The Intergovernmental Panel on Climate Change (IPCC) releases the final part of its Fifth Assessment Report, warning that the world faces "severe, pervasive and irreversible" damage from global emissions of CO2. * November 3 – The tallest building in the Western Hemisphere, the One World Trade Center opens. * November 12 – The unmanned Rosetta spacecraft's Philae probe successfully lands on Comet 67P, the first time in history that a spacecraft has landed on such an object. December * December 3 – The Japanese space agency, JAXA, launches unmanned spaceprobe Hayabusa2 from the Tanegashima Space Center on a six-year round trip mission to Ryugu to collect rock samples. * December 16 – The Pakistani Taliban carry out a mass shooting at an army school in Peshawar, Pakistan, killing at least 145 people, mostly schoolchildren. * December 17 – U.S. President Barack Obama announces the resumption of normal relations between the U.S. and Cuba. * December 28 – Indonesia AirAsia Flight 8501 from Surabaya, Indonesia to Singapore crashes into the Java Sea just southwest of Borneo, killing all 162 people on board. Births * February 20 – Princess Leonore, Duchess of Gotland * December 10 ** Princess Gabriella, Countess of Carladès ** Jacques, Hereditary Prince of Monaco Deaths January * January 1 – Juanita Moore, American actress (b. 1914) * January 3 – Saul Zaentz, American film producer (b. 1921) * January 5 ** Jerry Coleman, American baseball player, manager, broadcaster, and Marine aviator (b. 1924) ** Eusébio, Portuguese footballer (b. 1942) ** Uday Kiran, Indian film actor (b. 1980) ** Nelson Ned, Brazilian singer-songwriter (b. 1947) ** Carmen Zapata, American actress (b. 1927) * January 6 ** Larry D. Mann, Canadian actor (b. 1922) ** Mónica Spear, Venezuelan actress, Miss Venezuela 2004 (b. 1984) * January 7 – Run Run Shaw, Hong Kong filmmaker and entrepreneur (b. 1907) * January 9 ** Amiri Baraka, American poet (b. 1934) ** Roy Campbell Jr., American jazz trumpeter (b. 1952) ** Lorella De Luca, Italian actress (b. 1940) ** Franklin McCain, American civil rights activist (b. 1941) ** Dale T. Mortensen, American Nobel economist (b. 1939) * January 10 ** Sam Berns, American high school student (b. 1996) ** Zbigniew Messner, 9th Prime Minister of the People's Republic of Poland (b. 1929) * January 11 ** Ariel Sharon, 11th Prime Minister of Israel (b. 1928) ** Vugar Gashimov, Azerbaijani chess grandmaster (b. 1986) * January 12 ** Neal Barrett Jr., American writer (b. 1929) ** Alexandra Bastedo, British actress (b. 1946) * January 13 – Anjali Devi, Indian actress (b. 1927) * January 14 – Mae Young, American professional wrestler (b. 1923) * January 15 ** John Dobson, American amateur astronomer (b. 1915) ** Roger Lloyd-Pack, English actor (b. 1944) * January 16 ** Russell Johnson, American actor (b. 1924) ** Dave Madden, Canadian-born American actor (b. 1931) ** Hiroo Onoda, Japanese army officer (b. 1922) * January 17 ** Mohammed Burhanuddin, Indian Islamic spiritual leader (b. 1915) ** Suchitra Sen, Indian actress (b. 1931) * January 18 – Dennis Frederiksen, American singer (b. 1951) * January 20 – Claudio Abbado, Italian conductor (b. 1933) * January 22 ** Serhiy Nigoyan, Armenian-Ukrainian activist (b. 1993) ** Akkineni Nageswara Rao, Indian actor and film producer (b. 1924) * January 23 – Riz Ortolani, Italian film composer (b. 1926) * January 25 – Gyula Sax, Hungarian chess grandmaster (b. 1951) * January 26 – José Emilio Pacheco, Mexican poet and writer (b. 1939) * January 27 ** Pete Seeger, American singer, songwriter, musician, and activist (b. 1919) ** Masaaki Tsukada, Japanese actress (b. 1938) ** Paul Zorner, German night fighter pilot (b. 1920) * January 30 ** William Motzing, American-born Australian composer (b. 1937) ** Arthur Rankin Jr., American director, producer, and writer (b. 1924) * January 31 ** Anna Gordy Gaye, American businesswoman, composer and songwriter (b. 1922) ** Abdirizak Haji Hussein, Somali diplomat and politician, 4th Prime Minister of Somalia (b. 1924) ** Alexander Ivashkin, Russian cellist, writer, academic, and conductor (b. 1948) ** Miklós Jancsó, Hungarian film director (b. 1921) ** Joseph Willcox Jenkins, American composer and academic (b. 1928) February * February 1 ** Luis Aragonés, Spanish football player and coach (b. 1938) ** Maximilian Schell, Austrian-Swiss actor (b. 1930) * February 2 ** Philip Seymour Hoffman, American actor (b. 1967) ** Luis Raúl, Puerto Rican actor and comedian (b. 1962) * February 3 ** Louise Brough, American tennis player (b. 1923) ** Richard Bull, American actor (b. 1924) ** Joan Mondale, American arts advocate (b. 1930) * February 4 – Wu Ma, Chinese actor and director (b. 1942) * February 5 – Richard Hayman, American musician and conductor (b. 1920) * February 6 – Ralph Kiner, American baseball player and broadcaster (b. 1922) * February 8 – Nancy Holt, American artist (b. 1938) * February 10 ** Stuart Hall, Jamaican-British sociologist (b. 1932) ** Shirley Temple, American actress, dancer, and diplomat (b. 1928) * February 11 – Alice Babs, Swedish singer (b. 1924) * February 12 – Sid Caesar, American actor (b. 1922) * February 13 ** Richard Møller Nielsen, Danish football player and coach (b. 1937) ** Ralph Waite, American actor (b. 1928) * February 14 – Tom Finney, English footballer (b. 1922) * February 18 – Nelson Frazier, Jr., American professional wrestler (b. 1971) * February 19 – Valeri Kubasov, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1935) * February 23 – Alice Herz-Sommer, Czech-British pianist (b. 1903) * February 24 – Harold Ramis, American film director, writer, and actor (b. 1944) * February 25 – Mário Coluna, Mozambican-born Portuguese footballer (b. 1935) * February 26 – Paco de Lucía, Spanish guitarist (b. 1947) * February 27 – Huber Matos, Cuban political leader, activist and writer (b. 1918) March * March 1 – Alain Resnais, French film director (b. 1922) * March 3 – Robert Ashley, American composer (b. 1930) * March 6 – Sheila MacRae, English-born American actress, singer, and dancer (b. 1921) * March 9 – Mohammed Fahim, Vice President of Afghanistan (b. 1957) * March 12 – Věra Chytilová, Czech film director (b. 1929) * March 13 – Ahmad Tejan Kabbah, 3rd President of Sierra Leone (b. 1932) * March 14 – Tony Benn, British politician and diarist (b. 1925) * March 15 ** David Brenner, American comedian (b. 1936) ** Clarissa Dickson Wright, English chef and television personality (b. 1947) * March 17 – L'Wren Scott, American stylist and fashion designer (b. 1964) * March 18 ** Jorge Arvizu, Mexican voice actor (b. 1932) ** Lucius Shepard, American writer (b. 1942) * March 19 – Fred Phelps, American pastor (b. 1929) * March 20 – Hilderaldo Bellini, Brazilian footballer (b. 1930) * March 21 ** Ignatius Zakka I Iwas, 122nd Syriac Orthodox Patriarch (b. 1933) ** James Rebhorn, American actor (b. 1948) * March 23 – Adolfo Suárez, 138th Prime Minister of Spain (b. 1932) * March 25 ** Lorna Arnold, British nuclear historian and author (b. 1915) ** Nanda, Indian actress (b. 1939) * March 27 – James R. Schlesinger, American economist and politician (b. 1929) * March 31 – Frankie Knuckles, American disk jockey and record producer (b. 1955) April * April 1 – Jacques Le Goff, French historian (b. 1924) * April 4 – Kumba Ialá, President of Guinea-Bissau (2000–2003) (b. 1953) * April 6 – Mickey Rooney, American actor, singer, and dancer (b. 1920) * April 8 ** The Ultimate Warrior, American professional wrestler (b. 1959) ** Karlheinz Deschner, German activist and writer (b. 1924) * April 9 – A. N. R. Robinson, 3rd President of Trinidad and Tobago (b. 1926) * April 10 – Sue Townsend, British novelist and playwright (b. 1946) * April 13 – Ernesto Laclau, Argentine political theorist (b. 1935) * April 16 – Gyude Bryant, Liberian politician (b. 1949) * April 17 ** Gabriel García Márquez, Colombian Nobel writer (b. 1927) ** Raul Bragança Neto, 8th Prime Minister of São Tomé and Príncipe (b. 1946) * April 18 – Ramon Malla Call, 63rd Co-Prince of Andorra (b. 1922) * April 20 – Rubin Carter, American boxer (b. 1937) * April 24 ** Hans Hollein, Austrian architect (b. 1934) ** Tadeusz Różewicz, Polish poet and playwright (b. 1921) * April 25 – Tito Vilanova, Spanish footballer and coach (b. 1968) * April 27 – Vujadin Boškov, Serbian football player and coach (b. 1931) * April 29 – Bob Hoskins, British actor (b. 1942) * April 30 – Ian Ross, Australian newsreader (b. 1940) May * May 2 – Efrem Zimbalist Jr., American actor (b. 1918) * May 3 – Gary Becker, American Nobel economist (b. 1930) * May 4 ** Jean-Paul Ngoupandé, Prime Minister of the Central African Republic (b. 1948) ** Tatiana Samoilova, Russian actress (b. 1934) * May 6 ** Jimmy Ellis, American boxer (b. 1940) ** Farley Mowat, Canadian author (b. 1921) * May 12 ** Marco Cé, Italian cardinal (b. 1925) ** H. R. Giger, Swiss artist (b. 1940) * May 15 – Jean-Luc Dehaene, 63rd Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1940) * May 17 – Gerald Edelman, American Nobel biologist (b. 1929) * May 18 ** Dobrica Ćosić, Serbian writer and politician, President of the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia (b. 1921) ** Wubbo Ockels, Dutch astronaut and physicist (b. 1946) ** Gordon Willis, American cinematographer (b. 1931) * May 19 ** Jack Brabham, Australian race car driver (b. 1926) ** Vincent Harding, American historian and activist (b. 1931) * May 21 ** Jaime Lusinchi, President of Venezuela (b. 1924) ** Alireza Soleimani, Iranian heavyweight freestyle wrestler (b. 1956) * May 25 ** Wojciech Jaruzelski, Communist leader of Poland (b. 1923) ** Toaripi Lauti, 1st Prime Minister of Tuvalu (b. 1928) * May 28 ** Maya Angelou, American poet and author (b. 1928) ** Malcolm Glazer, American businessman (b. 1928) * May 29 – Karlheinz Böhm, Austrian actor (b. 1928) * May 31 ** Marinho Chagas, Brazilian footballer (b. 1952) ** Martha Hyer, American actress (b. 1924) June * June 1 ** Ann B. Davis, American actress (b. 1926) ** Yuri Kochiyama, Japanese-American civil rights activist (b. 1921) ** Valentin Mankin, Ukrainian sailor, Olympic triple champion and silver medalist (b. 1938) * June 2 ** Duraisamy Simon Lourdusamy, Indian cardinal (b. 1924) ** Alexander Shulgin, American pharmacologist and chemist (b. 1925) * June 7 – Fernandão, Brazilian footballer and manager (b. 1978) * June 9 ** Bernard Agré, Ivorian cardinal (b. 1926) ** Rik Mayall, British comedian, writer and actor (b. 1958) * June 11 ** Ruby Dee, American actress, poet, playwright and civil rights activist (b. 1922) ** Rafael Frühbeck de Burgos, Spanish conductor and composer (b. 1933) * June 13 – Gyula Grosics, Hungarian footballer and manager (b. 1926) * June 15 ** Casey Kasem, American radio host and voice actor (b. 1932) ** Daniel Keyes, American author (b. 1927) * June 16 ** Cándido Muatetema Rivas, 4th Prime Minister of Equatorial Guinea (b. 1960) ** Tony Gwynn, American baseball player (b. 1960) * June 18 ** Stephanie Kwolek, American chemist (b. 1923) ** Horace Silver, American jazz pianist and composer (b. 1928) * June 21 – Jimmy C. Newman, American country singer (b. 1927) * June 23 – Steve Viksten, American voice actor and television writer (b. 1960) * June 24 ** Eli Wallach, American actor (b. 1915) ** Ramón José Velásquez, Venezuelan historian, journalist and politician (b. 1916) * June 25 – Ana María Matute, Spanish author (b. 1925) * June 26 – Howard Baker, American politician and diplomat (b. 1925) * June 27 ** Leslie Manigat, 43rd President of Haiti (b. 1930) ** Violet Milstead, Canadian World War II aviator and bush pilot (b. 1919) ** Rachid Solh, 2-Time Prime Minister of Lebanon (b. 1926) ** Bobby Womack, American singer-songwriter (b. 1944) * June 28 – Meshach Taylor, American actor (b. 1947) * June 30 ** Paul Mazursky, American director, producer, and screenwriter (b. 1930) ** Željko Šturanović, Prime Minister of Montenegro (b. 1960) July * July 1 – Gérard Kango Ouédraogo, 1st Prime Minister of Burkina Faso (b. 1925) * July 2 – Louis Zamperini, American war veteran and Christian evangelist (b. 1917) * July 5 – Rosemary Murphy, American actress (b. 1925) * July 7 ** Alfredo Di Stéfano, Argentine-Spanish footballer (b. 1926) ** Eduard Shevardnadze, 2nd President of Georgia (b. 1928) * July 10 – Zohra Sehgal, Indian actress and dancer (b. 1912) * July 11 ** Charlie Haden, American jazz bassist (b. 1937) ** Tommy Ramone, Hungarian-American drummer and producer (b. 1949) ** John Seigenthaler, American journalist (b. 1927) * July 13 ** Lorin Maazel, French-American conductor and violinist (b. 1930) ** Nadine Gordimer, South African Nobel writer (b. 1923) * July 14 ** Alice Coachman, American athlete (b. 1923) ** Antonio Riva Palacio, Mexican politician (b. 1926) * July 16 – Johnny Winter, American singer and guitarist (b. 1944) * July 17 ** Liam Davison, Australian author (b. 1957) ** Henry Hartsfield, American colonel and astronaut (b. 1933) ** Joep Lange, former president of the International AIDS Society (b. 1954) ** Elaine Stritch, American actress and singer (b. 1925) ** Willem Witteveen, Dutch senator (b. 1952) * July 19 ** David Easton, Canadian-American political scientist (b. 1917) ** James Garner, American actor (b. 1928) ** Skye McCole Bartusiak, American actress (b. 1992) * July 25 – Carlo Bergonzi, Italian tenor and actor (b. 1924) * July 27 – Francesco Marchisano, Italian cardinal (b. 1929) * July 28 – James Shigeta, American actor (b. 1929) * July 30 – Julio Grondona, Argentinian football authority (b. 1931) August * August 1 – Valyantsin Byalkevich, Belarusian footballer and manager (b. 1973) * August 3 – Edward Clancy, Australian cardinal (b. 1923) * August 5 – Harold J. Greene, American military officer (b. 1959) * August 6 – John Woodland Hastings, American biochemist (b. 1927) * August 8 ** Menahem Golan, Israeli filmmaker (b. 1929) ** Peter Sculthorpe, Australian composer (b. 1929) * August 9 ** Andriy Bal, Ukrainian football player and coach (b. 1958) ** Ed Nelson, American actor (b. 1928) * August 11 ** Vladimir Beara, Yugoslav football player and manager (b. 1928) ** Pierre Ryckmans, Belgian diplomat and author (b. 1935) ** Robin Williams, American stand-up comedian and actor (b. 1951) * August 12 – Lauren Bacall, American actress (b. 1924) * August 13 – Frans Brüggen, Dutch musician (b. 1934) * August 15 – Licia Albanese, Italian-American soprano (b. 1909) * August 18 – Don Pardo, American radio and television announcer (b. 1918) * August 19 – Simin Behbahani, Iranian poet (b. 1927) * August 20 ** B. K. S. Iyengar, Indian yoga teacher and author (b. 1918) ** Edmund Szoka, American cardinal (b. 1927) * August 21 – Albert Reynolds, Irish Taoiseach (prime minister) (b. 1932) * August 22 – U. R. Ananthamurthy, Indian writer (b. 1932) * August 24 – Richard Attenborough, British actor and film director (b. 1923) * August 27 – Peret, Spanish Romani musician (b. 1935) * August 28 – Glenn Cornick, British bass guitarist (b. 1947) * August 29 – Björn Waldegård, Swedish rally driver (b. 1943) September * September – Kim Song-ae, Korean politician (b. 1924) * September 1 – Gottfried John, German actor (b. 1942) * September 4 ** Donatas Banionis, Lithuanian actor (b. 1924) ** Joan Rivers, American writer, comedian, actress, and television host (b. 1933) ** Gustavo Cerati, Argentinian singer (b. 1959) * September 5 ** Simone Battle, American actress and singer (b. 1989) ** Wolfhart Pannenberg, German theologian (b. 1928) * September 6 – Kira Zvorykina, Belarusian chess player (b. 1919) * September 7 – Kwon Ri-se, South Korean singer (b. 1991) * September 8 ** Magda Olivero, Italian soprano (b. 1910) ** Gerald Wilson, American trumpet player and composer (b. 1918) * September 10 ** Emilio Botín, Spanish banker (b. 1934) ** Richard Kiel, American actor (b. 1939) * September 12 ** Atef Ebeid, Egyptian politician, 47th Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1932) ** Ian Paisley, British politician and First Minister of Northern Ireland (b. 1926) ** Joe Sample, American pianist and composer (b. 1939) ** Sir Donald Sinden, English actor (b. 1923) * September 15 ** Yitzhak Hofi, Israeli general (b. 1927) ** Nicholas Romanov, Prince of Russia (b. 1922) * September 17 ** George Hamilton IV, American country singer (b. 1937) ** Andriy Husin, Ukrainian footballer and manager (b. 1972) * September 20 ** Anatoly Berezovoy, Soviet cosmonaut (b. 1942) ** Polly Bergen, American actress (b. 1930) * September 24 – Christopher Hogwood, English conductor, writer, and musicologist (b. 1941) * September 25 ** Sulejman Tihić, Bosnian politician (b. 1951) ** Dorothy Tyler-Odam, British athlete (b. 1920) * September 28 – Dannie Abse, British poet (b. 1923) * September 30 – Martin Lewis Perl, American Nobel physicist (b. 1927) October * October 2 – György Lázár, Hungarian politician, Chairman of the Council of Ministers (b. 1924) * October 4 ** Fyodor Cherenkov, Russian footballer and manager (b. 1959) ** Jean-Claude Duvalier, 41st President of Haiti (b. 1951) * October 5 ** Andrea de Cesaris, Italian race car driver (b. 1959) ** Geoffrey Holder, Trinidadian-American actor, dancer, choreographer, singer, director and painter (b. 1930) ** Yuri Lyubimov, Russian actor and director (b. 1917) ** Misty Upham, Native American actress (b. 1982) * October 6 ** Igor Mitoraj, Polish sculptor (b. 1944) ** Marian Seldes, American actress (b. 1928) * October 7 – Siegfried Lenz, German writer (b. 1926) * October 9 – Jan Hooks, American actress and comedian (b. 1957) * October 14 – Elizabeth Peña, American actress (b. 1959) * October 16 – John Spencer-Churchill, 11th Duke of Marlborough, British peer and educator (b. 1926) * October 17 – Masaru Emoto, Japanese author (b. 1943) * October 20 – Oscar de la Renta, Dominican-American fashion designer (b. 1932) * October 21 ** Ben Bradlee, American journalist (b. 1921) ** Gough Whitlam, 21st Prime Minister of Australia (b. 1916) * October 23 – Tullio Regge, Italian physicist and academic (b. 1931) * October 24 ** Mbulaeni Mulaudzi, South African middle-distance runner (b. 1980) ** Marcia Strassman, American actress and singer (b. 1948) * October 25 – Jack Bruce, British rock bassist (b. 1943) * October 26 – Oscar Taveras, Dominican–Canadian professional baseball player (b. 1992) * October 28 – Michael Sata, 5th President of Zambia (b. 1937) * October 29 ** Rainer Hasler, Liechtensteiner footballer (b. 1958) ** Klas Ingesson, Swedish footballer (b. 1968) * October 30 – Thomas Menino, American politician (b. 1942) November * November 1 – Edson Décimo Alves Araújo, Brazilian footballer (b. 1986) * November 2 ** Acker Bilk, British jazz clarinetist (b. 1929) ** Alan Milliken Heisey Sr., Canadian political activist and author (b. 1928) ** Veljko Kadijević, Yugoslavian general (b. 1925) * November 3 ** Gordon Tullock, American economist and academic (b. 1922) ** Sadashiv Amrapurkar, Indian actor (b. 1950) * November 10 – Ken Takakura, Japanese actor (b. 1931) * November 11 – Carol Ann Susi, American actress (b. 1952) * November 12 – Warren Clarke, English actor (b. 1947) * November 13 – Alexander Grothendieck, German-French mathematician (b. 1928) * November 14 ** Eugene Dynkin, Russian-American mathematician and academic (b. 1924) ** Glen A. Larson, American television producer and writer (b. 1937) * November 16 – Serge Moscovici, Romanian-French psychologist (b. 1925) * November 17 – Jimmy Ruffin, American singer (b. 1936) * November 18 – Ahmad Lozi, 48th Prime Minister of Jordan (b. 1925) * November 19 – Mike Nichols, German-born American film and stage director (b. 1931) * November 20 – Cayetana Fitz-James Stuart, 18th Duchess of Alba, Spanish aristocrat (b. 1926) * November 22 – Fiorenzo Angelini, Italian cardinal (b. 1916) * November 23 ** Marion Barry, American politician (b. 1936) ** Pat Quinn, Canadian ice hockey coach and executive (b. 1943) * November 24 – Viktor Tikhonov, Soviet ice hockey player and coach (b. 1930) * November 26 – Sabah, Lebanese singer and actress (b. 1927) * November 27 ** P. D. James, English writer and life peer (b. 1920) ** Phillip Hughes, Australian cricketer (b. 1988) * November 28 – Roberto Gómez Bolaños, Mexican actor and comedian (b. 1929) * November 30 – Go Seigen, Chinese-born Japanese Go player (b. 1914) December * December 2 – Jean Béliveau, Canadian ice hockey player (b. 1931) * December 3 ** Jacques Barrot, French politician (b. 1937) ** Ian McLagan, British musician (b. 1945) * December 5 – Queen Fabiola of Belgium (b. 1928) * December 6 – Ralph H. Baer, American video game pioneer (b. 1922) * December 8 – Knut Nystedt, Norwegian composer (b. 1915) * December 9 ** Jorge María Mejía, Argentine cardinal (b. 1923) ** Mary Ann Mobley, American actress (b. 1937) * December 12 – Norman Bridwell, American cartoonist (b. 1928) * December 16 – Ernie Terrell, American boxer (b. 1939) * December 18 – Virna Lisi, Italian actress (b. 1936) * December 21 ** Åke Johansson, Swedish footballer (b. 1928) ** Udo Jürgens, Austrian composer and singer (b. 1934) ** Billie Whitelaw, English actress (b. 1932) * December 22 ** Joe Cocker, English singer (b. 1944) ** Abdel Aziz Mohamed Hegazy, 38th Prime Minister of Egypt (b. 1923) ** Joseph Sargent, American film director (b. 1925) ** Christine Cavanaugh, American voice actress (b. 1963) * December 26 – Leo Tindemans, 43rd Prime Minister of Belgium (b. 1922) * December 27 – Tomaž Šalamun, Slovenian poet (b. 1941) * December 30 – Luise Rainer, German-born American actress (b. 1910) * December 31 ** Edward Herrmann, American television and film actor (b. 1943) ** Valerian Wellesley, British aristocrat and Army officer (b. 1915) Nobel Prizes * Chemistry – Eric Betzig, Stefan Hell and W. E. Moerner * Economics – Jean Tirole * Literature – Patrick Modiano * Peace – Kailash Satyarthi and Malala Yousafzai * Physics – Isamu Akasaki, Hiroshi Amano and Shuji Nakamura * Physiology or Medicine – John O'Keefe, May-Britt Moser and Edvard Moser New English words *''ICO'' *''initial coin offering'' *''manspreading'' See also *List of international years References Category:2014